


So we can get Lost, You and Me

by Leviathan_Wizard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dimension Travel, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Political Alliances, Politics, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Shenanigans, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i'll probs update the tags as i update the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_Wizard/pseuds/Leviathan_Wizard
Summary: Tommy stands on a high platform, looking over the crowd of people.“Today is a celebration of not only the birth of our crown heirs, but the official coronation of our beloved Prince Theseus!”Tommy feels sweat running down his stuffy and itchy outfit. He’s not supposed to be here.OrKarl once again needs to stop a specific event from happening. It was supposed to be a simple trip to the past. Karl always did this so what’s the difference now? What could possibly go wrong? Well...everything.Somehow Tommy and Ranboo got involved. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	So we can get Lost, You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of dimension travels in this fandom so im here to fix hat! 
> 
> Btw the title is from "My Heart is buried in Venice" by Rick Montgomery
> 
> Also please ignore that i was supposed to update my other fic but i wrote this instead to combat the current lore sajdas so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> And enjoy!!

This was the day that Tommy would get his closure. 

He stares at the enormous prison where blackstone and obsidian covered the enderdamn thing. Sweat was falling down his forehead till it dripped from his chin. He can’t help the dread and terror sitting heavily in his stomach. 

Fuck, was this even a good idea? Maybe, he should resch- No. No. He  _ needs _ to get his closure. At least with that, he can finally live his life peacefully. With his hotel. With Sam Nook. With Tubbo at his side. Nothing’s gonna stop him. 

As he was about to reach for the doorbell to alert the warden, a hand tugs at his shoulder. What the- 

“Tommy, you can’t visit Dream,” a voice firmly said. The voice it belonged to was wearing a hoodie with an arrangement of all sorts of colors, however the iconic swirl in the middle made it clear who this person was. 

He honestly expected Sam or at least Tubbo to warn him off but...Karl? 

His hazel eyes were staring intensely at Tommy. Sweat also ran down his forehead as his hair both clung to his forehead and spiraled into every direction. Jesus he’s a mess. The goggles on his head didn’t help at- Wait, when did Karl have goggles? He knows it’s been a while since he’s talked to Karl but...ok, Tommy needs to focus, right now. He tries to pry off Karl’s tight grip on his shoulder, but he just _ won’t _ fucking budge. 

“Karl, I don-” 

“Just trust me!” There’s an urgency to his voice, fear so blatant on his friend as he tightened his grip on Tommy’s shoulder that he couldn’t help but wince. “Please,” Karl whispered at the end that was so quiet that Tommy had to strain his ear to hear that. 

Ok, if Tommy didn’t know any better, he probably wouldn’t have known that Karl is practically having a panic attack. Though, it does make him reminisce when Tubbo first got executed. How he would silently shut down whenever a firework was shot. How he would let out a silent scream as he woke up from a nightmare in the tight cramped room in Pogtopia. Something in his chest aches. “Are you ok, big man?” He tilts his head, trying to soften his voice as much as possible. 

Karl takes in a deep breath, “Just...don’t visit, Dream.” 

He finally drops his hand and runs out of the room. Leaving Tommy with a burning curiosity of  _ what the fuck just happened?  _

Then he hears his communicator ping, indicating a message. 

_ <Awesamdude> Tommy you going in? _

Oh, yeah. He informed Sam about wanting to visit today...he doesn’t know why he’s hesitating. Maybe because of how bizarre this whole situation is but…

_ <TommyInnit> sorry sam _

_ <TommyInnit> just not feeling it today. can i go another time? _

_ <Awesamdude> Sure, there’s no issue with that. Just tell me when you want to visit again. _

With that, he pockets his communicator and takes a deep breath. Something still sat heavy on his shoulders and chest, but he pushed that feeling deep, deep down. For now, something much smaller but louder was screaming at him, _ “Follow him.”  _

So, Tommy did. 

He somehow managed to track Karl through the dense forest filled with spruce trees. Somehow, this part of the SMP still had trees proudly standing up. Though he does see some chopped and lying down, forgotten as moss and vines overtook it. In that cacophony of trees, he sees...Ranboo?

Though something’s off with his hybrid friend. His eyes were glazed over with a purple hue, his posture stiff and rigid as he kept mindlessly walking and picking up dirt blocks and then placing it down. 

He was about to call Ranboo’s name out but then quickly reminded himself he’s tailing Karl. If he shouted now then Karl would no shit know that someone is following him. 

So, he tries as much as possible to sneakily walk over to Ranboo while keeping in mind the direction of where Karl is going. 

He doesn’t even notice till he’s near Ranboo that purple and green particles were festering the enderman hybrid. But Ranboo’s in some fucking trance that he walked past the tree where Tommy is sitting behind. 

He instantly grabs at Ranboo’s suit sleeve and  _ tugs _ him down to the ground. 

Ranboo immediately falls to the ground in a mess of long limbs tangled together. Upon crashing to the dirt and getting a face full of grass blades, Ranboo blinked to himself. The purple hue in his eyes were slowly fading away as he groaned and tried to untangle himself. Sheesh, and Tommy thought that he had lanky limbs. 

“Ranboob! Good timing.”

Ranboo groaned once more, rubbing at his head as he tried balancing himself. “Can you not call me that?” He practically whined in pain. 

Tommy had to bite back down the flurry of protectiveness and concern. As much as he’d like to  _ not  _ care and worry for his friends, he’s on a mission right now. So he puts on a wide grin, “Sorry, can’t hear you over my awesomeness. And! I’m trying to chase after Karl.”

Ranboo slowly blinked at him, his forehead creasing with obvious confusion. “Why?”

He huffs, “No time for answers, we gotta go.”

“Wait- we?”

Tommy, once again, tugs at Ranboo’s sleeve, but this time it’s to both bring them up and run after Karl. He hears a chirp that’s very close to an enderman screech as Tommy dragged Ranboo and made up for the lost distance while they were talking. 

Tommy honestly doesn’t know why he’s bringing Ranboo along, but he might as well have his partner in crime once again ~~ even if their first crime together caused _ his _ exile ~~ ~~.~~

It took a while, dodging branches over their heads, bushes that would prick and slow them, the twists and turns of every similar looking tree as Karl kept running around almost mindlessly. Though Karl  _ finally _ stopped upon entering a small clearing surrounded by looming trees and mushrooms. 

Tommy once again tugs at Ranboo to hide behind a tree where Karl couldn’t possibly see them. 

The brunet takes a deep breath, shoulders loosening as he pulls out a pocket watch. Huh. Tommy remembers Philza, the old man that he is, having a rusty pocket watch of his own, although he kept it in his enderchest along with his  _ other _ old man things. But instead of Karl’s pocket watch being rusty and old, it’s entirely sleek as the iron(?) it's made out of shines brightly in the sun that it almost blinds Tommy. However, the thing that captured his eye is the glowing runes that surround it. What in the- 

Karl then drops his pocket watch and Tommy couldn’t help but wince as he imagines it shattering into a million pieces. But, the moment the watch touched the ground, it opened a swirling portal that eerily reminded him of the purple glow of the nether portal, but instead of just purple it mixes in with a gradient of yellow and cyan.

Honestly, Tommy isn’t sure if he’s shocked or amazed at  _ whatever the fuck it is _ . 

Though, Ranboo’s breath hitches at the sight, he unconsciously took a step back and being the tall idiot that he is, hits his head on a fucking branch. He let out a groan and promptly rubbed his head. 

But that was enough to alert Karl, who turned at the sound with surprise. What they didn’t account for is for Karl, being an idiot, to also take a step back with fear etched on his face and _ falls _ .

“Karl!” They both cried out.

With absolutely no hesitation, no thought process at all, Tommy ran up to the portal and jumped in. He faintly hears Ranboo’s string of curses as he also dived in before Tommy’s entire existence was tearing itself apart, limb by limb, atom by atom. White blinding pain electrocuted his nerves as he lets out a scream that he’s sure the entire universe heard, and blacks out. 

\----

Tommy could feel the rough stone texture chafe at his aching skin as a whirlwind of colors and voices surround him. The overload sensory of everything made him want to bash his brain in. Ender, is this what Techno experiences everyday? Honestly, he couldn’t bring himself to care as all he wanted to do is lie down and sleep off the nausea and headache and  _ pain _ he’s experiencing. 

But that clearly wasn’t an option as the voices got louder and louder till he felt a hand grabbing at his ankles and dragging him to a quieter and darker area. 

“What the-” 

A hand slaps over his mouth, stopping him from talking. Immediately, the fog of drowsiness lifted a bit as he could feel arms caging him in. His instincts flashed a big warning sign so, of course, he elbows and kicks the person as he tries maneuvering his aching body as far as possible; which is the other side of the wall. 

He hears the person let out a groan, “Ender, why are you like this?!”

Wait...he blinks his eyes, using all his energy to focus despite his headache. The blobs of colors, finally, took into the shape of…”Ranboo? I thought I was getting mugged or some shit.”

He lets out a sigh, sagging behind the wall as he amusingly watches Ranboo splutter in the dark narrow alleyway they’re in. 

“Shhhh!” A voice suddenly pops up behind him and he’s suddenly reminded of the reason why they’re even here in the first place. “Guys quiet, they might hear us.” 

He raises an eyebrow at the brunet. “Sorry Karl,” Tommy’s clearly not sorry, “But we just saw you  _ fall _ into a weird fucking portal with no fucking clue where in the ender-”

Ranboo, once again, slaps Tommy’s mouth as a group of people — loudly laughing and talking to each other — rushes past the alleyway. Tommy could feel the stiffness in his shoulders go away, as they all crouched down on several boxes and other dubious things. Prime, it reeks in here. 

Ok, Tommy’s had enough of this, so he licks Ranboo’s hand.

The enderman hybrid instantly removes his hand as he lets out a shriek, and roughly rubs his hand at the seams of his pants. 

He glares at Tommy and whispers, “Did you just lick my hand?!”

“No, I simply asked it out to dinner. What do you think?” He crossed his arms as he smugly asked. 

Ranboo, in turn, just gave him a blank, tired look. “Why, are you like this?”

“Can you guys stop bickering?” Karl got in between them, glaring at the two. “You’re not supposed to be  _ here _ .”

Ranboo raises an eyebrow. “And where is  _ here _ exactly?”

That managed to shut Karl up, apprehension in his eyes as he turned his glare on the cobblestone floor.

“Karl?” Tommy called out, fear and worry grabbing at his throat. 

Karl groans, rubbing at his face in frustration and then grabbing at his hair which askews the goggles off even more. He then sighs, his eyes holding every emotion yet none at all, “My guess, a hundred years back in time, probably thousands.” 

There’s a sudden pause in the air with only the chatter and bursts of laughter from the outside to fill the silence. That managed to fully unveil the fog as Tommy had to actively think of what Karl said. C’mon, _ ‘back in time’ _ ? No, Karl’s just probably messing around. Pulling pranks on the two of them.

“Excuse me?” Ranboo finally broke the silence. 

“Look, I know this is all weird and all but, uh, surprise? I’m a time traveler?” Karl looks out of place, awkward with the admission as he shrugs and gives them a nervous smile. 

Huh. 

“Pog,” Tommy blurts out, probably still in shock. 

Karl pauses, and slowly blinks. “Wait, you believe me?”

“There’s weirder stuff out there, honestly,” Tommy shrugs. Frankly, he still can’t process anything but in some weird way he expected something like this to happen. Considering how their world is filled with hybrids, deadly creatures, magic, advanced technology, and everything else in between. So, this isn't really that far off. 

Ranboo pinches the bridge of his nose. “Hold on. So you’re telling me that you’re an _ actual _ time traveler and that we’re stuck in a _ time period _ way beyond our own?”

“Uh, yeah,” Karl nervously smiled at Ranboo, trying to calm the obvious panic that’s about to set off. 

“Oh, we’re dead-”

“No!” Karl instantly slapped his hand over his mouth. In a quieter voice, he continues, “...No, we’re not. There’s just an Event that’s probably happening right now.”

“Event?” Tommy couldn’t help but ask. 

“Well, usually I don’t have two companions with me, but the protocol is that there’s an Event in a specific time that I _ need _ to either participate or watch over. I don’t control where it takes me. I just know it’ll help me fix _ our _ timeline,” Karl answered with surety and confidence that wasn’t there before. 

... _ Fix our timeline? _

“So, can you take us back?” Ranboo asks with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

_...Fix our-  _ Tommy breathes. Despite the burning curiosity raging in his chest, he’ll push that thought down for now. He needs to get back home before he goes on another time fucking shinanigan. 

Karl lets out a frustrated sigh, “That’s the thing. It’s always  _ after  _ the event where the portal would pop in again and lead me back to our current time.”

“Ok, ok. So we just need to find whatever _ ‘Event’ _ there is, watch it, and then we can go home. Sounds easy enough,” Tommy said with a smile, trying to calm down his friends, despite knowing that _ nothing _ is easy. Especially when you’re Tommy. 

Karl still looks conflicted, but he lets out a tired sigh, “We need to get a disguise first ‘cause I don’t think our clothes would match whatever time we’re in.” He eyes both of them, heavy judgment in his eyes despite wearing a fucking hoodie. “I think Ranboo would be fine, but we need to actually look like we belong here.”

Ranboo is wearing his suit as usual, though Tommy can see some splotches of dirt on his white polo. But then a shimmering light hit his eyes, it landed on a golden metal band sitting perfectly on Ranboo’s horn. Ok, he’s definitely sure that wasn’t there a week ago.

Despite how bizarre this whole situation is, Tommy gives a wide grin, trying to ease the worry in his friends’ eyes. “Let’s go steal some shit then!” 

\----

Tommy proudly presents 3 heavy brown cloaks that were ragged and smelly, but not as bad as the alleyway they’re in where he’s sure a drunk guy is currently passed out. 

He passes two of it to Karl and Ranboo as he puts the cloak around himself, hating how rough and scratchy the material is, but he’ll make do given that he had to sneak up to some abandoned stalls. 

“Well, that was quick,” Ranboo says as he ties the cloak. 

Tommy smugly grins. “Told you it’ll be easy stealing from innocent people.”

“You are a menace to society.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Guys look!” Karl shouts, rushing out the alleyway, not bothering to let his two friends catch up before he’s swallowed in by the crowd. 

Tommy jerks but sprints anyway after the brunet. Ranboo lets out a yelp and starts running as well, with a hand on his hood, despite his horns making it difficult for the enderman hybrid to hide his heritage. 

Upon leaving the smelly and dank alleyway, they were met with an explosion of colors and a crowd filled with people, all laughing, talking, and chattering amongst themselves. There were hanging flag decorations of blue and white stringed from one building to another, various rustic booths and shops open with products ranging from jewelry to weapons, and various people with bright outfits on stages performing tricks with fire and weapons to entertain the crowd they formed. 

Tommy couldn’t help but be at awe at the whole sight of it. Maybe, he can watch the- Wait, no. He needs to focus. Find Karl. Get the fuck out of here. 

It took a while but they finally saw Karl’s brown tufts of hair and brown cloak standing over at a wooden plank wall with numerous flyers and pictures of faces on it. Karl’s tightly gripping at the paper he’s holding that Tommy’s almost sure that he'll tear it apart. 

He leans over and he immediately freezes at the sight of what’s in it. 

In the flyer, Wilbur, Techno, Phil, and  _ himself _ are wearing swaths of jewelry and royal outfits, grinning at each other, as if they’re going to a halloween party and trying to dress up as an improved version of Technoblade's outfit. But what took the fucking icing on the cake is the bright bold text under it: _ “COME CELBERATE THE PRINCES’ BIRTHDAY!” _

_...What the fuck.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter so far :]
> 
> And do u hear that dear readers? ITS THE SELLOUT TIMER!!   
> Tumblr: @terrible-ass-always  
> Twitter: @likeadabee


End file.
